<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A heart ache, is worse than any injury. by strawbearii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487249">A heart ache, is worse than any injury.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii'>strawbearii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu ship angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Asshole, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu ship angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A heart ache, is worse than any injury.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p>  "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaims as he runs up to Iwazumi after he just scored a point, making them in the lead against Karasuno. "Stop being so clingy shittykawa" Iwazumi grunts out, sweating profusely "I'm hot, you're making it worse," he says as he pushes Oikawa off of him making him fall to the ground. Oikawa pouts and goes to say something back but hears Matsukawa and Hanamaki snicker behind him, "Poor Oikawa~ got rejected once again" Matsukawa says, obviously joking but that isn't how Oikawa sees it. 'Why are they always so mean to me, I didn't do anything to them, right?' Oikawa then spirals into endless thoughts of insecurity, only to be broken out by a ball hitting his head, "Ouch!" he turns around to see Matsu and Maki snickering as Iwazumi smirks. "Hey, loserkawa! get your head in the game!" Oikawa hadn't realized the next set had started, he quickly got up and into position.<br/>
  "Got it!" he hears Karasuno's Libero yell from across the court, "Shit" he hears Iwazumi say under his breath behind him, he looks up to see their number 9 and 10 going to do their freak attack and-</p><p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p>  Oikawa turns around to see the ball fly right past him and slam onto the court, "Shittykawa why didn't you get that!" Iwazumi yells at Oikawa, yet Oikawa is too much in shock to register what he had just said. Oikawa is knocked back into reality with Iwazumi hitting his head,"Oi, get it together loserkawa!" Oikawa looks up at Iwazumi, "I don't want to lose because you're stuck in thought over something stupid" that's it. Oikawa gets up, still hearing Matsu and Maki laughing, and turns to face his team, "Shut up"   Oikawa starts off quietly, "What was that- LoSeRkAwA" Maki mocks Iwazumi's voice."I said" Oikawa starts, "SHUT UP!" he yells, eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched. Everyone goes silent, all eyes on Oikawa, "What is your guy's problem! Why are you always so mean to me for no reason!?" Oikawa shouts at Iwazumi, Matsu, and Maki. "I'm tired of always being mocked, called names, and being underappreciated!" Oikawa is now shaking, but not with rage anymore, "I don't know why you guys always treat me like garbage" he quietly says, choking back tears. "Captain we were just joking around-" Matsu tries to say, "Well it wasn't funny!" Tears are not streaming down Oikawa's face, "It hurts" he starts sobbing. Everyone is in shock, never seeing Oikawa break like that, but Iwazumi looks at Oikawa- eyes full of guilt and sorrow."I'm done with this" Oikawa says shakily, "I quit." he turns to face Iwazumi. "Toru-" Iwazumi tries, but Oikawa cuts him off, "You don't get to call me that, Iwazumi." He gives them all one last look, eyes cold, as he turns to  leave.</p><p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p>  The door slams shut with a thump, "Fuck" Iwazumi curses, "Oikawa wait!" he yells as he starts running after him. Iwazumi gets outside to see Oikawa speeding towards the road, oblivious to the cars racing back and forth on the street, "Oikawa please!" Iwazumi shouts, pleading for his friend, his love, to stop. Oikawa can't hear him over his sobs and endless thoughts, "Toru watch out!" Iwazumi screams, seeing Oikawa walk onto the busy street, just as a car is speeding towards him. Oikawa looks up and sees Iwazumi yelling at him and pointing, he looks to his right and sees the car coming straight for him, he closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>crash</em>
</p><p>  'No, no, no' is all Iwazumi can think as he watches Oikawa get hit, he breaks into a run towards Oikawa. 'Please, be alive' he grabs Oikawa's wrist, flipping it over, "Please Toru" he silently pleads as he checks for a pulse, 'Fuck, fuck Toru' there's nothing. Iwazumi grabs Oikawa's body, holding it close, ''It's okay Toru just open your eyes'' he whispers to Oikawa, as he hears sirens closing in, assuming someone called the ambulance. "C'mon shittykawa open your eyes" he pleads,  "Please, I can't lose you" he feels himself get pulled on the arm, he looks up to see Matsu and Maki."Iwa c'mon, he's gone" Maki says, voice shaky, "No he's not!" Iwazumi yells, "He's fine! he's going to wake up- he has to wake up" he sobs out clutching onto Matsu. Iwazumi slightly lifts his head, looking over to Oikawa being covered, and soon all he saw was a light reach out,</p><p>  "I love you, Hajime" the light whispers, and fades out of sight.</p><p>  Darkness surrounds Iwazumi as he starts seeing memories play through his head.</p><p>  "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouts at Iwazumi, who is trying to hold back a laugh.<br/>
  "Shittykawa you're going to get sick from all those candies" Iwazumi scolds Oikawa, "At least you'll be here to take care of me!" Iwazumi cracks a small smile.<br/>
  "Iwa-chan I love you~" Oikawa looks up at Iwazumi, who is as red as a beet, "Shut up Shittykawa" as he gives Oikawa a little shove.</p><p>  Iwazumi starts crying again, but this time with a smile on his face as he speaks softly,</p><p>  "I love you too, Toru." and he makes a silent promise to himself, 'see you soon' as he slowly wakes up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>